Prophecy
by musicloverC12
Summary: All their lives more has been expected of Lexi & Liz as children of the prophecy, but unknowingly they face constant tragedy. Feeling like there is no hope left for them they try to escape and flee. When they land on the beach that leads them to those they would have never known they were destined for, but will their new protectors be able to save them after all. Sam&O/C, Paul&O/C.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two girls of flight shall have great power as their birthright. Born at once in a hidden place will have greatness as their fate. One can control the earth and water, while her sister can take on fire and wind. Together controlling the four elements and in the end they shall be unstoppable. Protected they must be by special two, but unlike them they are. Peace shall they bring to all those around. A joyful time of perfect harmony.


	2. Chapter 1: Liz

**Chapter 1: Liz**

"You are so stupid! Clean up this mess and do it again. God, can't you do anything right?" an angry Cyrus yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. Please I'll do it right this time." I practically begged from where I fell on the floor barely facing him as he raised back his hand.

Instead of striking me he left me on the kitchen floor as I knew what he was trying to say. I wasn't even worth hitting. I breathed deeply trying to catch my breath getting up to grab the things to clean the spilt casserole. Then just as I started to clean I heard footsteps approaching and braced myself afraid of Cyrus returning.

"Lizzie?" I heard my timid sister's voice.

I got up turning to her seeing a cut on her shoulder and red marks that would become bruises where his hands had been. I took a deep breath as I asked, "He hit you again ir he pushed you this time?"

"A glass broke and he grabbed my arm pushing me down to the floor. That's how I cut myself." She replied softly

"So Hunter's in a foul mood as well?" I sighed cleaning her scrape.

"Yeah. Cyrus too? Did he hit you?" she questioned eyeing me.

"No just verbal. Have to prepare dinner again. Spaghetti may be a safer bet." I mumbled getting back to cleaning up the casserole.

"Such fantastic fiancés we have huh?" she said sarcastically, and then added sympathetically, "Need any help?"

I nodded my head as we worked in silence waiting for dinner time. That was the safe time. Eating dinner with their parents they were perfect gentleman, and we were just their clumsy girls. I kept counting the minuets waiting always listening for the chance of one of them coming.

The unease hit me as I whispered, "We need to get out of here. I can't handle it anymore."

Lexi stared at me shocked as we both looked around afraid we'd been overheard. Both of us breathing relief as no one showed up after a few minuets. We stayed silent still cooking until I heard Lexi whisper softly, "Tonight?"

We said nothing more as we continued working. Speaking in their house was too unsafe and we knew that. Then I heard their footsteps approaching knowing it was finally dinnertime and everything was at least ready.

*A/N: There will be four different Point of Views, and I would appreciate any comments.*


	3. Chapter 2: Lexi

**Chapter 2: Lexi**

Dinner was the same as always. Smile, laugh, and act like the bruises didn't sting every time Hunter pressed against my arm. I looked at Liz across the table from me she seemed so happy with Cyrus holding her hand on the table. Only four minutes apart and she could act so much better than I could.

Every fake smile and laugh made me sick. Their parents thought they raised such wonderful men. Ha, I'd love to break the truth to them. Hunter eyed me as I continued to play my role. After dinner it was over for the day then back home to our house for the night. For once I thank the Council, since they were the ones that decided we could not live with them till after our weddings.

As dinner ended we said our goodbyes to their parents as we exited the house with our fiancés. Ugh, I hated the word we were only sixteen and a half and betrothed to complete assholes.

"Fly or walk them tonight?" Hunter asked Cyrus since he was the eldest talking about us as though we weren't there.

"Fly, the faster I get rid of her the better." I heard him answer as her looked with disgust at my sister. It took all my might and sense to stay quiet.

We all let our wings free and leaped up to freely soar the sky. Our house was only five minuets away flying, but I still heard Cyrus yelling at her the whole way there. I breathed as all I could do was hope it'd be over soon for the both of us.

As we arrived our parents were waiting outside and the charade was back on. They said goodbye with fake tenderness and my throat burned with acid as Hunters lips were on mine. Then it was over and they were walking away.

Then Cyrus turned back to us, "We won't pick you up tomorrow till noon we have business in the morning."

We went upstairs to our bedroom, and I just laid down staring at the ceiling. Neither of us spoke and hour by hour time slipped by. I turned to the clock it was three in the morning. I sat up poking Liz and she turned immediately. She'd been staring outside the whole time but her eyes were blank. She tried so hard to stay strong for the both of us. If only we hadn't been the chosen ones of the prophecy.

"Are we going?" I asked hesitantly

"What time is it?" she questioned.

"Three in the morning. Please Lizzie lets go. If we stay here we'll eventually end up six feet under!" I begged letting my lip quivering, she's the only one to see this side of me.

"Hush Lexi, were not dying. If we go though, we leave everything here. No trace we left and nothing to carry. Not a single thing." She said looking down sounding exhausted.

I stared around the room looking at all we had and then at my stuffed bear. The only thing I found comfort in holding it now to my chest. Could we really leave this all behind?

"Even Teddy?" I questioned sadly.

She looked at me sympathetically, "Only Teddy."

With that we took one last look, jumped out the window and didn't turn around. We flew off for what felt like hours. Heading towards the West Coast as fast as we could, leaving our land behind us. Then suddenly I felt the air colder before it registered we were falling towards a beach. Then my eyes closed from our endless exhaustion.

*A/N: Again please leave comments. I'd love feedback, and more chapter will be coming and hopefully longer as well.*


	4. Chapter 3: Sam

*****A/N: I'm not the best at guys Point of Views, but did my best. Please review.*

**Chapter 3: Sam**

"Hey, oh mighty alpha, where did you hide your food?" I heard Paul yell up. Great I had to endure his company so early in the morning.

"I don't know maybe you should check for it at your house," I mumbled frustrated as I descended the stairs.

"Nope, that house serves no purpose other than a place to take girls home to for a night." He stated plainly.

I just shook my head starting to prepare a pot of coffee. I felt my phone vibrate than start to ring. Great first Paul, and now who knows what happened.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sam, we have a bit of a situation." I heard Jared's voice.

"What happened now?!" I questioned it, was too early for this.

I heard Jared hesitate and sigh before he explained, "We found two girls on FirstBeach. They're alive but unconscious and don't appear to be from around here."

"Is it just you?" I asked thinking over the situation.

"No, Jacob and Seth are with me." He answered quickly seeming ill at ease.

I took a breath thinking over what had to be done now, "Tell Seth to get Sue so she can make sure they're fine once they wake up. You and Jacob can bring them here and rest them on the couch."

With an ok and goodbye I was left wondering about how to prepare for whatever was about to happen. Paul looked at me questioningly but I had no time to explain as Jacob and Jared entered through the back. I helped them set down the girls gently on the couch. I looked at them both seeming so young and yet identically beautiful. Maybe they were related though one seemed to be a little older. Could they have been running away? I mean to be here on their own so young.

I went to the kitchen filling two bowels with barely warm water and took two towels. When I got back to the living room I handed a bowel to Paul with the towel. He stared at me before asking, "What's this for?"

"Easy. You're here so help out. Wet the towel, squeeze out excess water, and place it on her head." I ordered.

Paul just grumbled but didn't argue. I did the same with the other girl. Oddly I felt like I knew her from somewhere but I could swear I've never seen her before. The four of us just sat there watching and waiting. Waiting for them to wake and waiting for Seth to show up with Sue.

"How do you think they got here?" Paul asked suddenly.

"Who knows, we just finished patrol and there they were." Jared replied.

I listened to them talking looking between the two girls. What in the world could've brought them here with us? Why were we the ones to find them? Just then the one I had been looking after opened her eyes. I got closer placing a hand over hers, but she quickly pulled away frightened.

"Where am I?" she questioned trying to sit up with little success.

"My name is Sam, and you're in my house. Some of my friends found you and brought the two of you here." I said calmly looking into her eyes.

Suddenly my whole life changed just by looking into the eyes of this beautiful stranger. I wanted to just pull her into my arms letting her know it would all be ok. I knew that doing so would only frighten her more and think I'm insane, but still it took all I had to resist knowing that she was frightened. That's when I knew without a doubt that I had just imprinted.


	5. Chapter 4: Paul

**Chapter 4: Paul**

The three of us were looking puzzled at the staring contest between the girl and our leader. Well, I'll be damned looks like another of the pack had imprinted. Great, as if Jared and Quil weren't bad enough.

There was stirring from the other girl and Sam's imprint turned to her. Meanwhile the genius was still gawking at her. Taking the opportunity I used my foot to pull the chair out from under him. I laughed as he growled from the floor, but the crash of the chair woke the other up with a shill scream. Crap. Sam's imprint glared at me hushing the other. She looked smaller and younger biting her lip like she was about to cry.

"Sis where are we?" she asked Sam's imprint.

"I'm not sure but were ok for now," she said calmly the two of them getting closer. They were afraid of something, but was it us?

"Where's Teddy?" the younger one yelped.

Her sister looked at us expectantly, "The bear. Where you found us was there a stuffed bear? She'll go into hysterics without it."

Jake jumped at the chance to get out of there first, "I'll go find it."

Still the younger one started to cry her sister trying to quiet to her. I looked at the two of them then at the younger one. At the moment her eyes caught mine I wanted to hold her and brush the tears away. Looking at her I wanted a real home, and a family. I felt like I had a purpose for once. Oh shit. I did not just imprint.

I bit my tongue and forced myself to look away from her. I saw Jared's face and was about to smack the smirk off when I heard Sam talking or trying to talk to the girls.

"We're not running from anything." His imprint insisted. Even I could sense the lie.

I started looking at her sister and that's when I noticed her arm. Someone had left a bruise on my imprint's arm and it looked just like a hand.

"Who did this?!" I demanded through clench teeth trying to control my anger as I grabbed her arm.

She flinched back as her sister tried to pull her free from me saying, "It's nothing I'm clumsy."

"Then why does it look like a handprint?" I breathed angrily.

"Paul, let her go." Sam ordered. I let go I almost bruised her too, and I was hit with the instant regret at letting my anger get the best of me. I didn't look back up at them. Great now my own imprint is terrified of me. Maybe, though, it was better this way.

*A/N: Short but the next chapter will be longer and hopefully up to night. I would love more feed back and I hope you are all enjoying Liz and Lexi's story.*


	6. Chapter 5: Liz

**A/N: This may be my last chapter for a while. This is all I have written but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm writing this story during homework and classes though so be patient and comment please!**

**Chapter 5: Liz**

What was wrong with these guys? They seemed to have staring problems, and are way too nosy. I tried to smile and play it off but now they found the bruises. It can't be so obvious what we had been through could it? Still we needed to leave we weren't safe here.

I felt someone touch my arm,"Do you have bruises too?"

It was the same guy who said this was his house. I took a breath pulling away from him and answered, "No, and she's clumsy we have to leave."

It was as if he sensed so easily the lie and he pulled my arm and raised the sleeve. I had a week old bruise that could still be seen. I pulled away turning to Lexi.

"Who's hurting you? We can try to help?" another one asked having moved to the side of the couch next to the other guy.

"Were fine. No one's hurting us." I lied and almost convinced myself.

He didn't believe me looking down at me. He was almost as weird as the guy in front of me as he continued to stare at me. After a minute he looked away and back to the others. Damn it'd be easier if I'd new their names.

I heard Lexi whimper next to me and pulled her close to my side whispering, "Don't worry I won't let them hurt us."

They all looked at me incredulously like they had heard me. She was near tears, but she wouldn't truly calm until she had that bear. My sister was unique acting childish and timid and then switching completely to a cold hearted bitch that could be sarcastic as hell. I knew though she was just afraid of everything. The door opened and the one who left came back with her bear. Lexi sprang up off the couch barely faltering to go and get Teddy. He handed it to her gladly looking down at her.

Suddenly he was staring after her as she turned to come back to the couch. What was up with theses guys and staring? I mean seriously! She was smiling holding the bear close and showed it to me saying, "Look he found Teddy!"

I smiled telling her, "Did you say thank you?"

She turned to him still smiling, "Thank you for finding Teddy."

He simply nodded his head smiling at her, and the guy next to him, the one that had grabbed her arm, stared and smiled too. Just then the door opened and a boy that looked like the others though younger came in with an older woman behind him. She was quite beautiful and carried a black bag with her.

The owner of the house went to greet them and they both looked at us and smiled. The young boy spoke up first, "I'm glad to see you both are awake now."

Then the owner spoke up next, "This is Sue. She's a nurse here and she'll look you both over to make sure you're both ok."

Sue then smiled talking gently, "Hello girls. My daughter Leah will come by shortly to help me examine you both. It won't take long."

I froze thinking of an examination with all the evidence of our past on us. It wasn't going to go well. She wasn't a doctor paid by **_them_** to stay silent. The owner seemed to notice my discomfort but once again someone came in the house. I wonder if it was customary here to just walk in unannounced without a knock or permission. This girl must have been Leah, and she was pretty with her short hair. Suddenly he looked uncomfortable when she saw him staring at me. Next thing we knew Sue was pushing the guys out the door demanding privacy for us.

Then she told us, "I need y'all to change into these hospital gowns, and we can start."

Leah was staring at me almost glaring as I replied, "Please we're fine we need to leave."

"Nonsense you were unconscious on a beach. Let me check you out and if you're fine you can leave." She insisted and Leah nodded in agreement.

Begrudgingly we changed quickly, and she started routine measurements and observations asking Leah for things from the bag. Then when she started to examine us thoroughly I could tell she took notice on the bruises and scars. Leah did to as he face seemed to soften. Lexi was worse of then me, but as she looked me over I closed my eyes. I felt her finger trace over the scar on my stomach.

I tried not to remember what happened that day I got it. Lexi had broken a vase while dusting and I tried to stop Hunter from hitting her. Then he grabbed me dragging me up to Cyrus. We were on the stairs above the broken vase and he yelled at me, hit me, and pushed me down the stairs. The broken vase cut me in the stomach but didn't go too deep. I bled there for a few minutes before Cyrus came down and yelled at me for the mess I made and told Lexi to take me to the doctor he had paid.

"We're you running away from the people who hurt you?" Sue asked softly.

Lexi scooted to my side as I replied, "We can be clumsy sometimes, but no one's hurting us."

"They're not here. You can tell the truth." Leah said loudly. I nearly cowered away from her voice. I saw Sue eye me.

"I am telling the truth. Please can we leave now." I asked Sue.

She motioned Leah to the side and they whispered to each other, and they whispered to each other. Then they stood in front of us again. All I wanted to do was leave with my sister and not be caught by them.

I felt my heart sink as Sue said, "It's not safe for you to leave. You're bodies have suffered too much it seems. I think y'all need a rest. So Leah tell Sam he'll have house guest for a few days. Then if you want you can leave."

She ushered us up the stairs as Leah left outside. She showed us the guest bedroom that was down the hall from what I assumed was Sam's room. She gave us our clothes and closed the door behind her.

"We can't stay can we?" Lexi asked quietly a few minutes after she left.

"It's not safe here. We have to keep moving." I said sitting on the bed patting the spot next to me saying, "You sleep first, and I'll keep watch. We'll leave later tonight when they're asleep."

She nodded and laid down falling asleep easily with Teddy. I smiled folding my knees up to my chest holding onto them. Time passed and suddenly Leah stepped in.

She asked me, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"We're fine thank you." I answered not looking at her.

"You don't want to sleep?" She questioned eyeing me.

"No, I'm not tired." I answered looking out the window.

"Ok, well we'll be downstairs if you need anything." Then she was gone, and I just looked out the window towards the forest trying not to think or fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Sam

*A/N: Sorry for the delay. Homework was keeping me busy, but I do have a few more chapters written and I will have them typed and posted as soon as possible. I'd love to hear comments. Please and thank you.*

**Chapter 6: Sam**

This definitely wasn't the way I thought my day would turn out. I imprinted, and by some miracle so did Paul. Then we found the bruises, and no she's inside my house with my ex. I kept pacing back and forth since we were far enough from the house that we couldn't over hear anything going on inside. We thought we owed them that much in privacy. I looked at my pack brothers and couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going to happen. The sisters didn't want to leave and I didn't know how to stop them.

Seth stared at us before finally asking, "What did I miss?"

"Paul and Sam imprinted." Jake answered.

"Wow. Which for which?" he continued to question.

"My imprint was the one who looked older. They're sisters, but that's all we know." I answered staring at my house.

"Someone's been hurting them they're on the run." Paul stated emotionlessly.

"What makes you say that?" Seth looked at Paul shocked.

"They both have bruises on them, and I'm pretty sure me and Jake brother imprinted. It's the only thing that makes sense." Jared answered looking for conformation from me. I simply nodded.

"Brother imprint? You mean the imprint that's rarer than imprinting itself?" Seth was really special all right sounding so amazed with questions.

"Yes, it's said that a member of the pact can only be a brother imprint to an imprintee, and only if she needs the extra protection or support." Jared explained.

"So basically all were waiting for is your mothers conformation that our imprints are damaged, and possibly in danger still." Paul clarified sounding like he barely cared.

"Paul!" I yelled nearly ready to attack him. He wasn't going to talk about them like that.

"Sam? Heads up, here comes Leah. She doesn't seem pissed? Shouldn't she be pissed since you imprinted?" Jake rambled on as Leah approached closer.

I watched as she headed towards us wondering myself why wasn't she mad? Leah had still wanted to be together once she started shifting, but I knew it wasn't possible. This was the exact reason why because one of us could imprint. Its not that I thought Leah would hurt my imprint, but I did expect her to not be happy with either of us. My unease continued to grow now.

"Calm down Sam. She's alive and alright. I didn't do anything to her. I'll make this short someone is hurting them. They're probably on the run. They have bruises and scars all over. The younger one was targeted more it seems." She told us looking… sympathetic.

Seth sighed, "Paul was right then."

Leah looked bewildered from Seth to Paul, who had his head buried in his hands, before asking, "Did Paul imprint too?"

I just nodded my head, and stared back at the house. I wanted to see her...

"They seem so set on leaving as soon as they can. My mom wants them to star for a few day though. She put them in the guest bedroom. One more thing is we don't think that physical abuse was all they sustained." She said looking at all of us worried.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked concerned. I felt my stomach twist prepared for the worse.

"When I asked who hurt them I guess I was a little loud. They both backed away. The older one tried to sound like she wasn't afraid now, but my mom thinks they may have been emotionally or I guess verbally abused too. There's no way to just know for sure. It just takes time, but try not to speak to loudly to them." She explained a little sadly.

"You don't seem mad Leah we expected you to be pissed Sam imprinted?" Jake said.

"Jake-" I yelled stunned, but Leah interrupted me.

"It's ok Sam." She laughed, but it didn't last long as she continued, "I was practically glaring but seeing and knowing what they went through it's hard to be mad. I feel sorry for them because they don't deserve that. No one does."

"Guess it's a good thing they have brother imprints then." Seth concluded.

No one said anything, and we were silent as I started to work towards my house. I could hear the others follow me, but my mind was on our new members to the pack. That's what they were now without a doubt. I wouldn't let them be hurt again. It was quiet inside. Sue was in the kitchen cooking as I went over to talk to her.

"Hey Sue, you didn't have to cook." I said trying to smile.

"Well, it was for those two, but I figured you'd all be hungry as well." She always teased us cause of our well known appetite.

"How are they?" I asked sobering the mood.

"Sleeping hopefully. They're more exhausted than they realize. Leah told me you imprinted." She said smiling.

"Yes, both me and Paul. My imprint is the older one. Did you by chance learn their names?" I questioned hopefully.

"No I'm sorry. I'm glad for you though. They'll need people like you in their life." Sue reassured me placing a hand on my shoulder. Sue was like a mother to the pack, and we knew we were lucky to have her.

I headed back to the living room, and noticed Leah was gone. I listened and could hear her upstairs, by the voice; I could tell she was talking to my imprint. I tried to listen in until Jake interrupted, "She went to check on them when she heard Sue mention food for them."

"We still know practically nothing about them. You do realize that right?" Jared pointed out.

"I know you would've thought y'all would've thought to ask for their names at least." Leah said sarcastically as she descended the stairs.

"How are they?" Paul asked surprisingly.

"Umm… guarded. The younger one is sleeping and the older one is just staring out the window like she's keeping watch. She looked exhausted though. Sorry I don't have better news to give." She concluded softly.


	8. Chapter 7: Lexi

**Chapter 7: Lexi**

Liz was sleeping next to me while I took watch. The bed was comfy like the one back home. This place had strange people. Maybe the school was strict with work out schedules because all the guys were buff. I kind of wanted to stay and learn more about these strange people, but we knew we couldn't risk it. I didn't want to go back. I couldn't take much more, and I didn't think Liz could either. Seeing my sister break was the last thing I wanted. The night sky got darker and I knew I should wake her up so we could leave.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, wake up." I poked at her quietly.

"I'm up. I'm awake. Time to go?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah I think. I don't know you tell me." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah let's go outside and into the woods we can't risk them seeing what we are." She said getting up.

Ugh I didn't want to move but it was necessary obviously. We managed to get down the stairs quietly enough, and through the rest of the house. The back door seemed more favorable obviously due to the sliding door. Then it was just the walk into the woods and we could fly off on the run again.

We were halfway to the woods when we heard, "what are y'all doing?"

Crap. Seriously, how are we that easy to catch here? We couldn't keep anything secret anymore. I looked at Liz as she stared down the younger one. Perfect we were caught by the baby. It was silent for a minute and we started running catching him off guard. I heard him yell for us to wait and then yell for Sam. What the hell, can't they just let us go?

"We can't fly if they catch up we'll risk exposing our kind." Liz yelled as we ran. Just fucking great!

Ten minutes passed and we stopped for a breather hopping we'd be far enough. Suddenly Sam and the young boy were in front of us. This was impossible we were faster than most humans. Did we have no luck at all?

Liz was about to take the lead for running again, but Sam grabbed her wrist looking at her almost pleadingly, "Don't run. You don't have to leave."

"Let go of me." She yelled trying to pull free. I probably could've made a run for it, but no way could I leave Liz.

"Look we know you both are scared, and you have no reason to trust us. But whoever you're running from we won't let them hurt you. You're both safe here." Same told her still not letting go looking straight at her.

"No, were not. You don't know us, and what should you care." She tried glaring him down.

There was a huge shadow that appeared behind me and I froze, but when I heard the voice I didn't necessarily calm down. The voice belonged to the staring guy from earlier as he said, "We care because we see two girls who seem to be alone in this world. They're clearly running from someone who's hurting them and we want them to stay so we can protect them, and they can have some peace. Someone has to show some kindness."

"You're human it won't be enough." I whispered, and they all turned to stare at me.

"Wh-what?" the young one asked still stunned.

"She said you're only human. You can't protect us from everything and we're not your problems. You…you can't protect us from…them." Liz sighed looking down. She admitted the truth, and now that was out there. What did we just get ourselves into?

All three stared at each other as if silently communicating, and nodded. Boy these people were strange, and then Sam spoke, "Were not just human."

Liz looked at him bewildered, and before I thought it through, "Tall staring guy said what?"

The one behind me and the youngster started laughing. Liz looked at me shocked, "Lexi!"

"What? I mean did you not hear him? They're crazy!" I argued back at her stern look. She acted like a mom sometimes.

"Look we can protect you. Our… our tribe has a secret, but I suppose we'll have to trust you with it. We want you to stay, and get better at least." Sam said calmly, and nodded at the young one.

We noticed he began to shake and poof he was gone? In his place was…oh shit. It was a big fluffy wolf. It looked so cute! I wanted to go to pet it.

"Can I pet him please!" I asked walking fast toward him reaching out.

"No! Get back here now." Liz yelled. Damn, come on did she have to be a buzz kill.

"It's alright he won't her. None of us would." He told her seriously as I continued walking towards the wolf.

"Can you let go of my wrist now? Were obviously not running away right now." She answered annoyed. He let her go but still stayed close, and I heard her add, "So you two also turn into wolves as well? That…definitely changes things."

I had gotten next to the wolf and began petting it. His fur was soft, and I heard him purr too. Then Sam said, "We want to protect you if you'll let us. Our home is you're home. At least stay and rest a few days like Sue suggested. Then if you want to leave still you can. But you're both welcome to stay as long as you like."

Hmm… a new home with these crazy people? I like this idea it sounded fun. Liz was silent before asking, "Can I discuss it with my sister?"

"Of course. We'll be over here, and wait for you." He nodded for the other two to join him. Sadly the wolf moved.

Liz pulled me off a bit further away. I could feel them watching us. I thought we'd be on the run again. Instead Liz just sighed and looked at me questioningly, "What do you want to do?"

"Really? I'd like to stay they're strange and all but interesting. Plus they become fluffy." I said happily. I liked this place it was nice.

"Just a few days and then we have to leave. We can't be safe here forever. We can't let them know what we are either Lexi. It has to be a complete secret." She whispered as we walked back slowly.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

"Alexandria, don't get snappy with me." She scolded.

I laughed as we got back to these strange people. They seemed surprised that we came back. Well who blames them? I was surprised too, but four years of hell we needed an escape and some rest. Liz looked at Sam speaking formally, "We'll accept the offer to stay until were cleared to leave but that's it."

Sam seemed a bit taken aback. Leave it to sis to choose an odd way of showing we wouldn't let them take advantage of us. Still the point seemed understood as Sam nodded, and we all walked back in silence.

"So are you all the same color?" I piped up hating awkward silences.

"No, we each are different. Though Seth and his sister have close to the same color." Sam answered. He was staring at Liz again.

"Seth?" I questioned. We hadn't learned, or paid attention to at least, many names.

The young one waved saying, "That's me."

"Oh, so does everyone here have a staring problem too?" I asked casually. Liz jabbed at me and everyone else laughed.

No one answered though which annoyed me as I pouted and walked ahead followed by the big staring man. Once at the house I went upstairs to the room. I could hear Liz be polite as ever and bid them goodnight. I saw her eyes when she stepped in. She still looked so exhausted and I felt like I could still hear Cyrus yelling at her in her mind.

"You sleep first. We'll switch later ok." I patted the bed beside me as she had done earlier.

*A/N: I'm sorry for the delay and life has just been hectic. I've been so buried in school work but i hope you like how the story is going so far. As always review and since next week it's spring break I will try my bes to get maybe two new chapters up! Thanks for reading!*


	9. Chapter 8: Paul

*A/N: I'm so sorry for those who have waited for my update. School has been super busy and I've been trying. I'm going to try my hardest to get my next chapter out to you as soon as possible. I hope you like the chapter, and hope to get reviews!*

They were staying for now. I was happy and yet wanted them gone. Why did I have to imprint?

"Thanks for trying to stop them Seth. I probably wouldn't have noticed them till morning that they were gone." Sam said to Seth as we sat in the living room.

"No problem. We're all worried about them. How'd you know though, Paul?" He asked me,

"I don't know. I was walking and I felt like she was scared, really worried. So I ran here and followed y'alls scents. From the way you were grabbing her sister it didn't take a genius to guess what happened." I answered.

We were all silent as we thought about the day. Seth stood up waving and silently leaving. Maybe I should leave to? This damn thing was already too much trouble. Sam interrupted my thoughts though asking, "You alright there Paul?"

"I don't know. This is a damn lot to happen in one day." I sighed.

"I know we just have to deal and get ready to face what comes, but they're our top priority now. We'll keep them safe." Sam sighed trying to speak calmly

"What if they choose to leave?" I asked. I mean they had no true reason to stay.

"Sam leaned his head into his hands, "I don't know. We can't let them leave because the separation would eventually kill us. We can't tell them about the imprint it'll only make things worse. We'll wait on that obviously. We'll just have to be as welcoming and hospitable as possible to make them want to stay."

I just nodded before asking, "Mind if I crash on the couch tonight?"

He nodded yes and left upstairs to his own room. Could he really sleep because I sure as hell couldn't? I mean with all that happened how was it possible? Then again his imprint wasn't afraid of him. Mine was, but then again his did seem pretty pissed with him. My imprint though, was afraid of me, but she seemed so cute when she was petting Seth. Not a bit afraid of us at all in wolf form at least. Holy shit! I just used the word cute. I leaned back groaning in frustration. Ugh, this was just not what I wanted, and then again it was. Hopefully it'd just figure itself out or something.

Next thing I knew there was a lot of racket from Sam's kitchen. Fucking great. I don't know how in the hell Sam put up with it. I sat up trying to shake off my sleep loss. Hell I didn't even remember closing my eyes. Begrudgingly, I got up and headed for the kitchen, and great pretty much everyone was here. Wait where were the girls?

Sam must have noticed from my expression because he told me, "They went for a walk."

"Are you sure they were well enough for a walk?" I questioned getting some snickers from the pack.

"They were fine Paul. Breathe you sound like a worried mother." Jared laughed. I was about to punch him when we heard two sets of footsteps enter the room. Everyone turned to see the girls had returned. They were safe, and as I turned to Sam I noticed his eyes were solely on his imprint. Meanwhile, my imprint was hiding behind her sister.

"Back already?" Jacob asked.

"We didn't feel like staying out long. Plus, she got hungry." She said pointing at her sister.

"Umm… we have food somewhere here. I'll see what I can fix up." Sam murmured. This should be good.

"Sam, don't burn the house down or the food." Embry joked, partially.

"I can cook just fine. At least it's better than you idiots." Sam glared.

"I can cook. I don't want to cause trouble." She said quietly.

"You're guests in my house. I can't ask that of you." Sam said to her.

"I'd prefer to really. If y'all haven't eaten I can make food for y'all as well." She said still rather quietly sighing before adding, "It's the least I could do since you're letting us stay here."

"If she wants to Sam just let her. Otherwise you two will just keep running around in circles." I butted in. She seemed uncomfortable enough without us treating them even more like they're damaged.

"Ok, fine. We have eggs, butter, ham, and bread." He said checking the fridge.

She stared at him before exclaiming, "That's it?"

The whole pack busted our laughing and Sam just nodded. He was probably thinking he should've gone grocery shopping. She pulled her sister along taking the stuff out and obviously trying to make due.

"What are y'alls names?" Jared asked. At least someone finally did.

She seemed to think before sighing and answering, "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz for short, and this is my twin sister Alexandria or Lexi for short."

Her name was Alexandria, it was elegant, but I liked Lexi it was short like her.

"Twins?" Jake asked stunned. Hell the whole pack was now that it processed.

"Yes just fraternal." She answered.

It started to grown quiet as both Liz and Lexi started to cook. They were an odd pair, but at least we had started to make more progress with them. Still there was a long way to go, but funny how now the pack was so quiet. Usually you couldn't shut them up.

"What are your names? We only know Sam, Seth, and Leah." Liz asked us. Sam smiled hearing her say his name. God, if I got like that I'd loose my rep in the pack.

Everyone turned to Sam he was our alpha after all, "What? Y'all can introduce your own damn selves." He sighed frustrated as they continued to stare before he caved, "Fine! On that end you have Embry and Quil. Collin and Brady our youngest; Paul, Jake, and Jared were the ones that were also here yesterday."

Liz followed where Sam pointed before asking, "So you all turn into wolves?"

A few of the pack got startled looking at Sam who just shrugged. There really wasn't much more thought given to it as Lexi brought plates of food to each of us, ham and eggs with French toast. Wow not bad considering what they had to work with. Simply to say everything tasted amazing as I ate. I had been watching Lexi, but she never looked at me all morning. Damn this shit.

"Hey they cook better than you Leah." Jake teased stuffing his face.

Leah glared and threw her fork at him. Yep, typical day here at Sam's. I was about to tell Sam that those two would destroy his house, but of course his attention was elsewhere. His expression though was troublesome. As I looked at the girls I realized what bothered him because now it bothered me. There was barely any food on Liz and Lexi's plates.

"Don't you two want more to eat than that?" I asked staring at the plates, and in turn drew the packs glances too.

Liz took a breath before replying, "No, this is fine we don't eat much."

Sam and I exchanged worried glance, but then Jake butted in, "Is Lexi ok? She hasn't said a word all morning."

Lexi hid into Liz's side again. I wouldn't mind having her that close to my side. She seemed so young and innocent, acting like a child. Liz stared down at her before looking at Jake, "You're all strangers so she keeps quiet. Probably best at the moment, don't know if you'd find her comments entertaining or annoying."

All of a sudden you heard a small foot slam and Lexi let out a laud humph, pouting at her sister. Her older sister just smiled, and it was so cute a lot of us couldn't help but laugh at them. These two would fit in well with us here.

It seemed like the day could go fairly smooth at this rate. Or at least till Quil and Embry let their curiosity get the best of them. Embry started first with the questions, "How old are you two?"

"Sixteen and a half years old." Liz replied easily.

"Cool we all range here in the pack. Sam and Leah are the oldest at 21 I think. Collin and Brady are only 15. So did y'all finish school already?" Quil probed.

Liz looked puzzled and Lexi just stared till finally it seemed she understood, "Yeah, last year we finished early."

"You're kidding?" Jake asked, everyone looking stunned.

Liz just nodded with Lexi as Jared asked, "Why didn't y'all leave for college then?"

They both froze, but Liz composed herself quickly. I looked at Sam, he must have realized we were beginning to question outside of their comfort zone, but Liz answered eventually, "We were needed at home."

Quil just stared at them mouth a gaped, "Are y'all human?"

Their eyes widened and half the pack started to choke on their food as Sam yelled at Quil, "What is wrong with you?! Of course their human, but obviously family is important to them. You don't know!"

"It was a damn joke. I got the point. Shush." Quil muttered.

Lexi tugged on her sister's shirt, and whispered, "Do they know?"

I eyed her carefully and blurted out, "Know what?" Sam glared at me. Damn now they also know we have a keen sense of hearing.

"Nothing, ignore her." Liz sighed. We all just stared at them puzzled as she merely walked around picking up the plates. Lexi started to wash. Leah spoke up, "Seth and I will wash them Lexi. You two have done enough by cooking for all of us. Really I insist. Please leave them there."

Lexi nodded, and Liz just left the dishes by the sink. It was silent all around, and few words were spoken.

"So did y'all leave behind anyone special?" Embry asked. I saw them both freeze again and realized I spoke to soon with the day going smooth.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked confused.

"You know a crush, boyfriend, or fiancé?" Quil replied.

I leaned in wanting to know about as badly as Sam did. They were after all ours. Liz's face hardened then went blank. You could barely hear her say no, as she walked out and up to her room. Lexi just looked after her and shrugged. Sam nearly got up to follow her, but Jared pulled him back.

"So has anyone ever put bows on your wolves?" Lexi asked curiously. Leah busted out laughing, but the rest of us were clueless.

"No?" Jake answered half questioningly.

"If I get some can I put them on y'all?" she said sweetly. It snapped in our heads as well looked at her in horror at the thought.

"Yeah Jake why don't you let her? Or why not you Paul?" Seth joked laughing, probably imagining me with a bow.

I was about to say no and I caught her looking at me with suck pleading eyes. Oh, hell how was I supposed to tell her no, this was unfair and evil? I sighed looking away saying the next best thing, "We'll see, but I don't like it."


	10. Chapter 9: Sam

***A/N: Sorry for the long wait for those who are still reading. Things got extremely busy for school but have a break coming up and will hopefully be updating a bit more. I'll try my best. As always comment** **please.* **

I looked up to the stairs she was silent in their room. Her sister had started to open up, but she locked herself up after Quil's questions. I could feel her sadness. Jared had stopped me from following her but that's all I wanted to do. She had barely eaten, and was so defensive. Liz was in so much pain, and I didn't know how to fix it.

She was my imprint and though she may not know it; that didn't change the fact that I wanted to comfort her, to be close to her. Lexi was entertaining the pack taking a seat next to Jake and Jared. Paul was actually smiling watching her, and it was easy to see he was accepting this. All he had to do now was find a way to reach her. I looked to Jared who just shook his head and waved his hand smiling. I just ignored him as I got up to head for the stairs knowing he wouldn't stop me. I was almost sure she'd turn me away, but I had to try to see if she was ok. I approached quietly and knocked on the door.

It was quite for a moment before she asked, "Who is it?"

I opened the door slightly so she could see me, "It's me. Mind if I come in?"

She just sighed and waved me in nodding. I sat on the edge of the bed turning to look at her. Her eyes were sad and it look like she had been crying. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. She looked at me then just turned outside. This was going nowhere and nearing awkward fast.

"Are you ok Liz?" I asked having nothing else to say.

"Fine. Just don't want to talk about home much." She mumbled.

"I know leaving your home isn't easy. Even with everything you've both faced." I told her sympathetically.

She turned to stare at me before saying almost bitterly, "How could you possibly know. You've lived here you're whole life."

I smiled at her sadly explaining, "When I first shifted into a wolf I was the only one. I was scared as you could imagine. I was just in high school at the time nearly ready to go on to college. One day I'm normal next I'm a wolf. I ran from home. Afraid of what I was. How could I come home? Months passed by, and the elders somehow found me. They explained to me what was going on with me. I found out I could control it. I could go home. My mom and girlfriend at the time were furious with me though."

"How did they react?" She asked just watching me. Her expression softened.

I looked down, "I couldn't tell them. I kept it a secret. I had to. So they never knew."

"Where is your mom?" She asked curiosity in her voice.

"Still I didn't look up. I didn't want to see the sadness, "She dies two years ago."

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am." She sighed.

We were silent for awhile when she asked, "Why did you tell me this?"

I looked back up at her, "So you know you're not alone. Others feel pain and though it may not be the same they can help you get through it. If you let them."

She smiled and my heart beamed. She was so beautiful when she smiled, "Thank you for sharing that. I don't know if I can believe that, but who knows."

Her words saddened me a little, but still I got a smile out of it. I could see she was still so tired, and decided I should probably let her rest. "I'll let you rest now," I smiled as I rested my hand on hers for a moment and got up. By the time I turned to close the door she was laying down looking out the window. I went downstairs, and to my surprise saw Leah getting her hair braided.

"Did you lose a bet?" I joked as Lexi kept making little braids.

Leah glared, "No it was a dare."

I laughed at her then looked to Lexi, "You and Liz didn't bring anything right?"

"No, just teddy." She answered.

They needed clothes. Little knick-knacks, things to call theirs. We had only a few days to make them feel welcome enough to stay. Maybe a special dinner today too. Show them that they're truly welcome by all. The only one who could take them shopping was Leah. The while they're gone we could make and shop for dinner. It seemed like a good plan. Maybe later this week a bonfire.

"Lexi are you almost done with Leah? I wanted to talk to her real quick." I asked trying not to be rude.

"Yes, I'm done." She smiled moving from Leah sitting between Paul and Jake.

Leah had bout four different braids coming from her head. I stifled back a laugh and she just glared. We walked out the back as she stared at me expectantly.

"I need you to take the girls shopping." I told Leah simply.

She just nodded, "Ok for what?"

"Um… everything?" I asked questioningly. I handed her the money we had, and she went to get Lexi. Least that was settled. Things couldn't go bad shopping could they?


	11. Chapter 10: Liz

***A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I felt like there we're alot of possibilities to go with but this still is my first story on here, but I hope its good enough. Would love to hear feedback as always so comment! Should have more hopefully soon. Thank you!***

"Liz wake up." An excited Lexi jumped on the bed.

"What Alexandria!" I nearly yelled again exasperated. I just wanted to sleep since I had talked to Sam.

"We're going shopping!" She exclaimed.

"What? We have no money Lexi." I said shaking my head.

"Taken care of already. We're wasting Sam's money. Come on." Leah said from the door.

"Sam's money? I'm sure he can have better use for it then buying us things we can't take." I stated looking at her.

"Well, I have orders to take you shopping and buy y'all any other necessities." She said nonchalant waiting still on me.

I got off the bed heading downstairs to argue with Sam. This was ridiculous. We wouldn't even be able to take any of it with us. I walked past Leah and down the stairs, but no one was there. They had all left, and now what could I do?

"So are you coming along easily or do I have to call my mom?" Leah asked. Just from our one encounter with Sue I knew she was someone who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Call Sue! Call Sue!" Lexi yelled jumping up and down.

Perfect she was hyper. "Who gave her candy?" I asked.

"I don't know. Paul? Come on lets go already." Leah said holding open the front door.

"Fine, but I'll be telling Sam something about this later." I mumbled following a hopping Lexi.

We were in a car silent when I heard Leah ask, "Would you feel better if I limit your choices?"

"It might. What do we have to get exactly?" I questioned looking outside.

"At least: three shirts each, two jeans or shorts, maybe a skirt, and a dress. Plus knickknacks. Like books, frames, wall art, or I don't know something." she answered thinking aloud.

I just nodded as I got out since we parked. I heard her whisper once she got closer to us, "and underwear if that wasn't obvious."

This was going to be a long day. That house and this place could not be home. It was risky, and I had to think about Lexi. Who thankfully had come down from her sugar high; we walked through a few stores, and tried on different simple outfits. Nothing just fit right, but Leah was having a great time teasing us.

About two hours passed, and Lexi had everything but the dress. I had only clothes, and was looking for a dress as well. I couldn't get little home items. It didn't feel right. I didn't get why I even got the clothes items. We couldn't stay and Sam knew that. So why was I still here trying on clothes?

"Liz, look at this one!" Lexi exclaimed spinning in a dress that made her look like a tall five year old.

"That's cute." Leah nodded

"Alexandria you're 16 years old, and yet you insist on dressing like your five." I laughed shaking my head.

She pouted and went to change. When she came out she was now wearing a blue strapless dress with white flowers. Damn, I should've let her be a five year old. Last think we needed was for one to take an interest in us. I just nodded at her and she twirled.

"Well, she may not look like a five year old, but least she acts like it." Leah laughed continually at our expense.

I just went into the changing room my self and tried on a simple black spaghetti straps dress with a red ribbon at the waist. It looked elegant and casual as well. I decided to take it, and that was mostly because I'd never have the chance to actually wear it. We'd be gone soon. End of story.

"You still need a few other things." Leah told me as I came back out of the dressing room holding the dress in one arm.

"No, I don't want anything else." I argued.

"Come on Liz! You don't have to get anything extravagant or little arts and crafts like Lexi. Just get two things!" She pleaded with my exasperated.

"Look Lizzie. This journal is pretty!" Lexi came up holding a deep blue journal with the moons and the stars over it.

"You sent her looking for stuff for me!" I accused Leah.

Leah smirked back, "No she volunteered."

"Fine, I'll take that." I took it letting my hand caress the cover. It was pretty.

"I found a pen with your name on it and they have books too."

I begrudgingly followed her to the books and found one I liked turning to give Leah the three items asking, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." She answered sarcastically.

God knows she didn't want to be here. I mean she had been on her phone the whole time. It seemed like she couldn't wait to get out of here and be done with us. Then again who could blame her? Once we were done there we drove back to Sam's house. As we were about to enter I saw another car pull up.

"Hey girls. How are you?" Sue asked getting out of the car.

"Fine." We answered in sync.

To my horror I saw her pull out of the the trunk six bags with three in each hand. She walked up to us smiling, and I didn't like this smile, as she held a hand out to each of us yelling, "Surprise!"

Lexi jumped up and down taking her bags, as I just asked, "What?"

"Leah told me you both didn't have many clothes so I bought some for y'all. Leah texted me your sizes." She answered.

"Thank you Sue." I said simply, and took the bags heading inside. The guys were back, but I ignored the hellos and headed upstairs slamming the door. Was this me acting like a brat? Probably, but I didn't want anything from them. Why make this more difficult?

I heard a knock on the door and sighed as it open expecting it to be Sam. It was another guy, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey Liz, are you ok?" he asked.

I sighed trying to keep my voice even from anger, "Fine."

"I'm Jared in case you forgot. I just wanted to check on you." He said still watching me.

"I'm fine Jared. Just go away please." I said barely controlling my voice. These people didn't know me enough to intrude this way.

He sighed heading for the door when he asked, "Would you rather I send Sam up?"

"No!" I nearly yelled. He simply closed the door and left downstairs. Ugh I was hating this day.


	12. Chapter 11: Lexi

***A/N: I hope you liked the story. There will be another chapter up shortly after this. Hope you enjoy and comment!***

**Chapter 11: Lexi**

"Uh, oh." I said as Liz walked into the house. She was loosing it. These people just seem to stress her out.

I knew she was worried about us being here. We were supposed to leave so why form bonds. It just seemed illogical but they were already forming. I could tell Sam was a little sweet on her too. Her being "Big Sister" never notices since being so constantly focused on little ole me.

"Is she ok?" Sue asked worried.

"She's fine just moody." I said walking in with my bags. They all turned to me and I just shrugged sitting down. I heard the door slam. She could be dramatic when she wanted to. Probably my fault in a sense, but hey I could make it seem cute at least.

"What happened?" Sam asked obviously concerned.

"Nothing, just her throwing a fit at gift giving." I answered nonchalantly.

"I'll go check on her Sam. You finish the food." I believe, Jared, replied.

"Thanks." Sam answered heading outside.

"Food? Thought y'all couldn't cook?" I questioned.

"No, but we can barbeque. We wanted to have like a welcome to La Push dinner for y'all." Jake answered. I liked him.

Then we heard Liz slightly yelling at Jared, not a good sign, and he came back down the stairs. Sue seemed troubled. Sam came back inside concerned. I could practically see his tale wagging.

"What she say?" Seth asked first.

"To leave her alone and go away. Thought maybe she'd want to talk to Sam by chance cause of earlier, and then she pretty much yelled no at me." Jared answered looking apologetically at Sam as his invisible tale dropped.

"Maybe we should cancel the dinner." Paul suggested he probably hated these things.

"Nope, I got this. Don't worry she can't throw me out. Technically it's my room too, or your guest room. You know what I mean." I said awkwardly as I headed up the stairs.

I went inside throwing my things down, and jumping on my bed. I looked at my sister smiling innocently, "Hi grumpy."

"Shut up Lexi, what do you want?" she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"They made us a fancy dinner. Well it's actually barbeque. So they made us a fancy picnic I suppose." I told her excitedly.

"No, were leaving in three days. Why are they doing this?" she mumbled frustrated turning to bury her head in a pillow.

"They're being kind and taking pity, kind of, on us. Why not enjoy it?" I questioned.

"You're getting attached. This is dangerous." She scolded mumbling in to the pillow which made me laugh.

"You like it here too and just don't want to admit it." I scolded back before adding, "Now let's get ready for dinner."

"Bossy." She muttered sitting up.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Now you know how I feel."

"Oh shut it Lexi." She grumbled.

"You like it here. Admit it already." I told her.

"How can I? We've only been here a day. You're making assumptions." She argued.

Then there was a knock on the door. We both hushed. Well, shit I forgot they could probably hear us. Whoever knocked grew quiet and I moved to open the door. It was…Quil. Thank you memory!

"Hey, Sam wanted me to let you both know that dinner is ready and we're out back on the deck." Quil told us leaving quickly never entering the room. Odd one he is, very odd.

"Come on Liz." I pulled at her hand.

"Fine. I'll make myself get through it." She gritted getting up.

We changed into simple outfits of blouses and jeans. Keep things simple, and just be happy because that was what we deserved. I dragged Liz down the stairs and out back taking a while to get there with her great enthusiasm slowing us down.

"The party has arrived." I yelled with my hands up in the air as they laughed and rolled their eyes. See I could tell we fit in perfectly here.


	13. Chapter 12: Paul

***A/N: That's all i have for now. Sorry that the chapters were short! I hope you enjoyed them. I'm starting summer school but i will try to upload at least monthly from now on. The next few chapters will be a bit slow, but i promise the story will be building up soon i promise! I would love to hear comments from any readers!***

**Chapter 12: Paul**

They both looked lovely even if so simply dressed. Shit now I was using lovely get it together Paul! Still by the look on Sam's face I could tell he agreed. Jared and Jacob pulled out chair for them near the center of the table. Lexi seemed more carefree now here, but Liz was as closed off as could be. I know that must have disappointed Sam since he hoped he had helped her feel more comfortable earlier.

"Are you ok Liz?" Jared asked concerned. He had felt like he was neglecting her already as a sister.

"Fine." She answered tersely. Not friendly at all today. Sam looked at her concerned and disappointed.

"Well isn't it nice out here. It's cute huh Liz?" Lexi said staring at her sister. She remained silent for a few moments then we heard a thump from below the table.

"Ow!" Liz glared at her sister. "I agreed to come down at least alright."

Jake laughed awkwardly, "Nothing like siblings fighting."

Sam tried to distract from them glaring at each other with food, "We have plenty to eat. There's chicken, sausages, burgers, Mash potatoes, corn and biscuits. Plus, Sue also brought deserts."

Quil and Embry then decided to show up carrying a banner saying 'Welcome to La Push'. Great this couldn't possibly make matters worse. Liz bit her lip and sighed before saying, "Thank you all for your hospitality but must y'all over do everything. I mean you remember were leaving in three days as soon as we're clear? It's not that I'm not grateful but it's a moot point."

The pack grew silent and looked between them and Sam waiting to see what would happen. Hell he was going to have a hard time with her. Mine's just ditzy, but not nearly so stubborn. I figured I should try to help Sam out.

"So what do you girls want to eat? You get first pick because if you let the rest of us at it the food won't last long." I said offering them plates.

"Thank you." They answered in unison. That'd probably take some getting use to. This time though they at least put more on their plates then this morning. Then the rest of the pack attacked the food as usual. What can I say we eat a lot? Still you could feel the tension in the air.

"Well this is lovely." Leah added sarcastically.

No one really said anything still silent. Hell we were all eating slower than usual. Lexi and Liz were mostly done. Lexi kept watching everyone, and Liz wouldn't look up at any of us. How in the world do we fix this level of awkwardness? Wasn't this Sam's plan for a nice welcoming dinner because I didn't even feel welcome. I sighed and got up knowing I was risking my food. I walked back into the house trying to remember where Sam put it last. Then I saw it on top of the fridge, the stereo. I took it outside and plugged it in turning it to a popular country station not knowing what else to put on. Everyone looked back at me, and I just shrugged. Music was better then silence. Lexi started to sway in her chair and the atmosphere seemed to lighten up finally. Maybe we could still enjoy this evening on one of our rare sunny days. Songs kept changing and we were all still quiet.

Out of nowhere Lexi jumped up, "I love this song! It's like the only good country song."

"The only good—," Sam was about to argue with her but she interrupted him.

"Dance with me!" She pulled Jacob's arm as he looked at me before getting up.

There they were dancing on the back porch. Jared was half singing along probably thinking about Kim. Seth was trying to drag Leah up to dance saying she needed to have fun, even if it was her kid brother. The Jacob started twirling Lexi around. My wolf was at ease knowing it was him, but I… felt jealous?

I looked to Liz and was shocked at how she was glaring. Her arms crossed over her chest practically wanting Jacob to fall. Guess it's a good thing Sam saw this too and though worried was probably holding back on asking her to dance as well. I turned back to my Lexi, and then began to glare as Jacob spun her out and into Quil's arms. Now both my wolf and I were both extremely jealous. He shouldn't be touching her. I growled low and Quil shrugged. He'd get his later.

The song nearly ended when suddenly I heard the thunder roar and lightning struck the sky. It was a warning and it followed through with a sudden down pour of rain. Jacob grabbed Lexi and we all ran inside. I guess the day wasn't meant to be. Just very odd though…


End file.
